Chambre 3
by Carocha
Summary: 8 m2 pour une fic qui fait actuellement 28 pages, avec 2 personnages. Ou comment les personnes peuvent évoluer en venant au secour les unes des autres... Vixen Rouge me tanne pour que j'écrive la suite...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici la premiere fic que j'ecris, au départ c'etait juste pour le plaisir exclusif de mon chéri (Vixen Rouge) mais devant son insistance pour que je la partage avec tout le monde, je vous la propose avec plaisir dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise un peu... Si vous avez des suggestions, ou des envies, faites m'en part!_

_ La suite arrivera petit à petit (j'ai crayonné déjà une trentaine de pages), sans doute en proportion avec l'envie que vous aurez d'en lire plus. Je posterai le prochain chapitre samedi 18 aout.  
_

_L'univers c'est FF7, "the original one" XD et en dehors de mon OC Gabrielle, rien ne m'appartient, of course._

* * *

C'était une mauvaise journée pour la fouille quotidienne de Gabrielle. A dix-huit ans, elle cherchait entre les rails des objets que les gens pouvaient laisser tomber, puis les échangeait contre diverses choses, de la nourriture, le plus souvent. Elle décida de rester pour fouiller le prochain train avant de rentrer chez elle, pour ne pas tomber sur les zonards de l'après-midi, ceux qui comme bien d'autres n'ont aucun intérêt à aller en cours, puisqu'ils n'ont pas à travailler. Les taudis étaient une manne pour qui n'était pas difficile sur la qualité, et par échanges successifs, on pouvait avoir de tout.  
Il restait trente cinq minutes, alors elle alla s'asseoir contre la roue d'un wagon désaffecté. La chaleur de l'été faisait ronfler le métal et elle pouvait sentir le parfum du ballast envahissant l'air ambiant. 

Elle commença a s'ennuyer ferme : « J'espère que maman aura trouvé plus de chose dans le secteur 5. Remarque, y'a aucune chance… Ca fait des années qu'elle dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'on trouve des choses intéressantes en regardant le sol, alors les autres ont sûrement eu le temps de tout prendre. Elle bougerait aussi, ne pas être sans arrêt dans le même coin, ça pourrait aider. »  
Elle rigola doucement et se leva pour poser sa main sur le rail qui devait conduire le train qu'elle attendait. Il vibrait à peine, il devait être à 800 mètres, quelque chose comme ça.  
En relevant la tête elle vit un garçon qui avait la douzaine environs. Il errait entre les rails, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle voulu s'approcher pour savoir s'il avait perdu son chemin et vit qu'il portait des vêtements en bon état. Ce seul détail voulait dire qu'il venait de la Plaque. Mais pour un riche, ses vêtements étaient fort rudimentaires… Une grande chemise blanche et un pantalon gris. C'était déjà rare de croiser un riche dans les taudis, alors un gamin... Une chance qu'il n'ait pas déjà été attrapé par Cornéo. Elle se dit que ceux d'en haut avaient vraiment de sacrées fantaisies capillaires. Elle pensait avoir tout vu : des cheveux dressés comme des cornes de béhémot, des colorations rouges, bleues… Le blanc des cheveux de ce gamin ne la choquait pas tant que son age, qu'elle jugeait tout de même trop précoce pour avoir ce genre de démarche « artistique ».  
« Pfff, p't'être un gosse de riche en mal de sensation, dépression post-trop plein de thunes, plus rien à faire de la vie, tout ça… » Des riches qui se jettent sous les trains, c'est pas rare… Savent-ils ce que c'est de pas manger pendant ne serait-ce que 48h ? Par contre, si le gosse restait là, il allait se prendre le train.

Elle s'était maintenant assez approchée du gamin pour lui taper sur l'épaule alors qu'il faisait face à la voie. « Le train va arriver, tu devrais pas rester là ».Pas de réaction, malgré les rails qui commençaient a claquer fort  
« heho, gamin ! »  
Un coup violent à la poitrine la fit tomber en coupant sa respiration. Pourtant lui n'avais pas bougé, c'est comme s'il l'avait a peine repoussée. Ne pouvant reprendre son souffle, elle paniqua, d'autant plus que la lumière du train était maintenant visible au loin. Ile ne restait plus q'une paire de minutes. Elle vit ses yeux pour la première fois. Il fixait ses pieds, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de rage et de désespoir, et un visage impassible, comme pétrifié. Elle se dit peut-être pour la première fois qu'être riche ne faisait pas forcément le bonheur de tout le monde.

Et puis s'il restait là il allait bloquer le trafic, ce qui ferait venir les gardes et ça, c'était jamais cool. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir les vibrations du train dans ses jambes. Elle se releva et au lieu de fuir le train qui était maintenant à moins de 100m, elle prit son élan pour se jeter sur le garçon de toutes ses forces pour le dégager de la voie. Les rails devinrent comme pris de convulsions, les pièces de métal s'entrechoquaient, on ne laissant plus entendre que la loco. Le garçon avait fléchi mais s'apprêtait à ré enjamber la voie. Il était calme et murmura trois mots inaudibles en avançant. Il résistait moins et elle arrivait à le maintenir en dehors de la voie, mais elle-même y était encore. C'est le klaxon du train qui le lui rappela à 20m. Son sang se glaça alors qu'un nouveau coup la plaquait au sol. Le garçon voulait vraiment se tuer. Le train les avait vu, mais il avait beau freiner, il approchait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Gabrielle se dit qu'elle allait tenter de passer en dessous… il y avait 80 cm de hauteur, elle pourrait survivre, si les vêtements résistaient assez a la chaleur… Peut être…  
« Putain mais il fait chier ce gosse à réessayer !! » Elle décocha un violent coup de pied au ventre du garçon de toutes ses forces, au moment ou le train les percutait. Puis ce fut la chaleur, le bruit, la trouille… Le temps sous le train parut une éternité ou toutes ses pensées étaient stoppées dans une prière à la survie, les yeux fixés sur la fin du train.

Enfin, le silence se fit, le ciel réapparut et elle senti le vent, glacial. Glacial ? On était en plein été. Et puis elle n'entendait plus rien, et voyait de moins en moins bien. Elle se senti couler en elle-même, comme si son âme s'échappait de son corps. Avant de partir elle vit les gens du train sortir en courant, puis elle vit le garçon, couvert de sang. Elle prit peur, avait il été blessé ?? Non, il était toujours aussi impassible. Alors ce sang ?... Elle n'avait pas mal, juste froid. Le sommeil tomba comme son regard qui glissa le long du corps du garçon Sur ses belles chaussures de cuir, A ses pieds, il y avais sa jambe a elle.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai été tellement contente d'avoir ces reviews hier que je m'emballe completement. Du coup, je suis en train de tapper le chapitre suivant, que j'essaierai de poster ce soir, au pire demain._ _Surtout que celui est un peu court, mais c'est que je souhaite qu'un chapitre corresponde à une "entrée-sortie" de personnage. Le prochain sera nettement plus long._

* * *

Ce fut une douleur lancinante qui força Gabrielle à ouvrir les yeux.  
« Oh, le putain de mal de crâne !... oh lala, il est méchant celui-là… Gnneee… Tain, j'ai du faire une migraine pendant la nuit, pas possible autrement ... »  
Elle gémissait en roulant sur elle-même quand un flash s'afficha dans son esprit.

……………Le train, le gosse, la jambe… LA JAMBE !

Gabrielle se releva brusquement et regarda vers ses pieds.  
« Un-deux, ok, check, ils sont tous là ».  
Elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans un long soupir… Elle devait être à l'hôpital, ils avaient dû lui recoudre sa jambe et la morphine devait être la raison pour laquelle elle ne la sentait plus.  
_Pourrais-je marcher ? Si je ne sens plus ma jambe…_  
Gabrielle senti son estomac se nouer parce qu'être handicapée voulait dire dépendre des autres dans les Taudis… et en dépendre revenait souvent à en être victime. Elle souleva le drap pour voir la tête de sa jambe dans l'espoir de se rassurer. Du métal. Elle avait été prothésée. Après le choc d'avoir vu sa jambe à un mètre d'elle, avoir une jambe de métal avait un côté positif évident. Elle avait une tendance naturelle au sarcasme, et là pour le coup, elle se dit qu'en y regardant avec énormément de détachement, ça avait un coté comique. Plus jamais de piqûres de moustiques qui grattent, plus de coin de la table basse dans le genou… Malheureusement, elle ne se sentait guère détachée. Elle avait envie de pleurer, froid, faim, mal, et en plus on avait changé ses vêtements…  
_Brrrr, dire qu'en plus quelqu'un m'a vue toute nue…_  
Elle se recouvrit du drap, un peu à cause du froid, mais surtout pour ne plus voir le métal.

Elle était dans une pièce plus que dépouillée, très claire, avec une fenêtre très large, couverte de stores fermés. La lumière était tamisée, mais ne compensait aucunement la froideur de cette pièce vide. Bon, n'exagérons rien, il y avait tout de même un placard et une table de chevet. Ah, et puis deux portes. Pour quelqu'un ayant grandi dans les taudis, ça faisait un choc. Les taudis, c'était un peu une sorte de grande chambre d'ado bordélique. Là dans son petit lit au milieu du mur face à la porte, dans cette sorte de boite blanche, elle se sentait seule et en danger. Ses nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher.

Elle essaya de se donner le change en regardant l'heure au réveil.  
18h30… Elle n'avait dormi qu'une dizaine d'heures, opération comprise.  
_J'aurai même le temps de rentrer avant que les barrières soient fermées_.  
La porte s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse blanche entra, le nez dans ses papiers. Il était de taille moyenne, avec un visage assez dur et des cheveux pas coiffés. Gabrielle le salua. Il releva la tête, surpris.  
« Réveillée, Enfin… Je commençais à me demander ce qui vous prenait. »  
« Pardon ? Ca me semble pas hors du commun de dormir après ça… Puis douze heures c'est pas énorme pour récupérer quand même… »  
« Vous avez dormi trois jours et douze heures. » précisa t'il d'un ton que Gabrielle jugea plus que prétentieux.  
« Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ? » lui demanda t'elle pour savoir qui elle s'apprêtait à insulter.  
« Je suis le professeur Hojo. »  
« Connais pas. » répondit elle sèchement dans l'espoir de le remettre à sa place.  
Hojo tiqua et maugréa sur « l'inculture notoire des Taudis ». Gabrielle sourit, c'était toujours facile de vexer les gens susceptibles. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ronchonner si facilement.  
« Qui m'a fait ça ? Vous ? » Lui demanda t'elle pour le faire sortir de son grommellement.  
Hojo planta son regard dans le sien comme pour voir sa réaction quand il lui dit que « oui ». Gabrielle se dit que ce qu'elle allait répondre devait être important et attendu. Prise de court, ne sachant quelle opinion émettre sur ce qu'elle essayait de nier depuis une heure, elle balbutia.  
« Euh… ça a dû mettre du temps… »  
_Oui, et ce matin j'ai mangé un reste de pizza pépéroni. Mais qu'elle cruche je fait !! Trouve un truc plus futé ma vieille…_  
Hojo fit demi-tour vers la porte.  
« Non mais c'est pas ça… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est… merci. »  
Il avait la main sur la poignée mais stoppa son mouvement sans pour autant se retourner.  
« Je repasserai plus tard. »

Un dernier coup d'œil à Gabrielle et il sorti.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finallement, j'y suis arrivée. Je le poste le jour meme que le chapitre 2, mais je ne garantis pas de pouvoir le faire tous les jours.. Je ne suis pas du tout habituée a cette cadence d'ecriture (je me demande comment Vixen fait pour écrire des chapitres de 15 pages...) Celui ci est plus long que le précédent, comme promis._

* * *

Vers 19h30, une infirmière apporta un plateau repas. Elle était petite mais assez jolie, sans pour autant être très souriante. Elle en profita pour prendre la tension de Gabrielle et changer les pansements. Infirmière soulevait la jambe, la reposait, la tournait dans tous les sens pour enlever les bandes. Cela agaça Gabrielle qui finit par se planter sa fourchette dans le cou tellement l'autre y allait sans soins.  
« Dites, vous voulez pas me laisser finir mon repas avant de me bricoler la papatte ? C'est un peu chiant quand même… »  
Elle répondit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre son temps. Gabrielle lui dit qu'elle n'allait pas mettre deux jours à manger son repas et qu'elle pouvait quand même lui lâcher un peu la grappe. L'infirmière la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et s'assit en regardant sa montre. Puis elle poussât un long soupir agacé. Du coup Gabrielle mangea plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée. Et toc. Du coup l'infirmière appuya plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée quand il fallut désinfecter.  
« Bon, ça va là, elle est serrée ta putain de bande !! » cria Gabrielle sous l'effet de la douleur des cicatrices et de la rage éveillée par la mesquinerie de la soignante.  
« Je crois connaître mon job mieux que vous si je ne m'abuse ! Et puis vous avez peur de quoi ? Que le sang n'irrigue plus votre pied ? »  
Gabrielle avait déjà assez de mal à encaisser l'accident, alors que cette fille le lui rappelle comme ça… Elle était partie depuis 5 minutes mais Gabrielle avait encore du mal à percuter, et elle fondit soudainement en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait perdu sa jambe, et elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle porterait une prothèse toute sa vie. Et la douleur qui irradiait jusqu'au reins, jusque sous l'omoplate, même... 

Elle pleurait à gros bouillons quand Hojo entra. Il n'avait jamais su y faire avec les larmes.« Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai demain ». Dit il pour éviter la scène.  
« Mais vous êtes tous comme ça ici ?! Entre l'autre autiste qui m'a traité comme un chien et vous qui n'êtes pas capable de rester 5 min dans la même pièce, sérieux… Chuis dans un asile de fous en fait… »  
Hojo éclata d'un rire bruyant  
« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ce que vous dites est vrai. A ceci près que vous n'êtes pas dans un hôpital mais dans les locaux de la shin-ra »  
« Me disait aussi, ça pue pas ici, c'est pas normal. Et donc en plus ça explique pourquoi l'autre tache m'a fait des cloques rien qu'en passant un coton. »  
« Ca a fait des cloques ? dit il intéressé, faites voir »  
Gabrielle en avait marre de se retrouver en culotte pour un oui ou pour un non. Dans les taudis on évitait déjà alors sur la plaque… Surtout qu'Hojo souriait d'une façon un peu flippante.  
« Euh, votre tête, là, ça veut dire que c'est normal les cloques ? »  
«non seulement c'est normal très chère, mais c'est surtout une très bonne chose, vous cicatriserez plus vite… »  
« Comment ça plus vite ? »  
Hojo se lança dans un discours plein de superbe sur tout plein de choses chiantes. Et ça durait, ça durait… Au début elle essaya de suivre, mais la moitié des mots qu'il utilisait n'apparaissait pas dans le dictionnaire. C'était parfois fascinant, parfois gonflant, en relation avec le ton utilisé. Gabrielle aimait bien le coté « je sui fou et je vous emmerde » mais elle aimait moins le coté « je suis un génie ».

Toutefois, passé 20 min, tout cela n'avait plus grande importance et elle commença à lister dans sa tête une série de questions à poser sur sa jambe.  
« Vous m'écoutez ? »  
Gabrielle sursauta et avoua qu'elle venait juste de décrocher. Elle lui demanda d'un air gêné comment fonctionnait la nouvelle jambe. Hojo recommença alors à parler de tout un tas de choses sur la composition du métal, la nature des circuits. Gabrielle le coupa  
« Euh, en fait je voulais savoir comment la faire fonctionner… »  
« Ah …» Il se retourna en râlant sur le fait que son travail n'intéresse personne, qu'il pourrais servir un jambon dans une grosse éprouvette que ça passerait pour de la science.  
« Eh, oh ! C'est pas que ça m'intéresse pas, c'est que j'y comprends rien et que dans l'immédiat je voudrais aller aux toilettes et que je suis pas fichue de bouger la jambe dans la mesure ou elle pèse trente tonnes »  
Le scientifique, agacé par le mauvais caractère de sa patiente ouvrit la table de chevet et en sorti une sorte de bassine qu'il tendit à Gabrielle.  
« Haha, vous plaisantez là… Je veux de vrais chiottes ! Pourquoi pas une bouteille vide tant qu'on y est ! »  
Hojo remballa son truc sous le regard dégoûté de Gabrielle qui se dit qu'en ne buvant plus, elle n'aurait peut être pas a bouger.  
« Mais dites, pourquoi ma jambe peut pas marcher ? Ca va rester comme ça ? »  
Hojo sembla se prêter de bonne grâce à l'explication, et dit d'un air distrait que les nerfs avaient été gravement endommagés lors de l'accident, que sous l'effet de la section ils s'étaient rétractés dans la cuisse et qu'il fallait attendre que ça repousse. Et que non, il n'allait pas recoudre les nerfs car il y en a trop et que ça serait idiot vu que ça repousse et que de toute façon, si les nerfs touchaient la prothèse tout de suite, ça ferai très mal à cause de la greffe qui a endommagé les tissus.  
« Et combien de temps ça va prendre ? J'imagine que ça doit prendre des années avant d'atteindre les orteils… »  
Hojo lui dit que ça prendrait trois mois au plus dans la mesure ou les nerfs n'ont pas a aller aux orteils mais juste au greffon, mais qu'il allait falloir travailler pour stimuler la repousse et qu'il restait tout de même des risques de ne pas retrouver l'usage de sa jambe, au cas ou certains nerfs « se perdraient en chemin » (grand rire)  
« Mais ne vous en faites pas trop, j'ai vu des gens dans un état pire qui s'en tiraient très bien »  
« oh oh, vous en avez bricolé d'autres avant moi on dirait » blagua gabrielle._ Regard noir… oulà ma vanne a fait un flop. _« J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »  
Hojo dit que non, agacé, mais Gabrielle nota soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle ne la referait plus. Elle demanda au scientifique en quoi consisterai la rééducation, et n'aima pas s'entendre dire que ça serai l'infirmière qui s'en chargerait. Elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé lors des soins et Hojo lui dit que était pas étonnant, mais qu'il fallait jouer le jeu, il n'avait pas le choix.  
« Ca prends autant de temps que ça a faire ? » demanda elle  
« Il y a des taches que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire, des taches que je ne peux confier à mes assistants. Votre rééducation, c'est secondaire. »  
Gabrielle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec l'infirmière sadique. Elle tenta une manœuvre de son cru, avec le bagout que les taudis lui avaient enseigné.  
« Cette jambe c'est votre travail, mais ce que j'arriverai à en faire, ça sera le travail de la personne qui me fera faire la rééducation… s'pa ? »  
Hojo la scruta, ce qu'elle interpréta comme étant de la surprise. Mais c'était difficile d'en etre sûre.  
« Grossier mais juste. Cependant ça n'est pas une raison valable. Eloise est suffisamment compétente pour pouvoir le faire sans erreur. Et puis je n'y gagnerai rien du tout »  
Mince, une joute verbale… Gabrielle prit un instant pour réfléchir sous le regard amusé qui la défiait.  
« Quoi, parler de vous à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas fuir ça n'est pas suffisant ? »  
Hojo ricana.  
« On écoute pas avec ses jambes vous savez… et quoique vous soyez effectivement dans l'incapacité de fuir, je doute que vous m'écoutiez pour autant. »  
« Ma jambe ça m'intéresse. Si vous m'expliquez des trucs la dessus, je serai toute ouie »  
« Expliquer à une ignorante des choses compliquées, j'appelle pas ça un gain valable. »  
Elle se dit qu'entre les getthos et la plaque, y'a pas que l'odeur qui change, mais aussi le QI… Elle cherchait un autre argument quand Hojo lui dit :  
« Laissez tomber votre si fastidieuse recherche pour me convaincre, j'accepte. Pour un temps. Dans la mesure où les liens que vous avez tissé entre Eloise et vous son plus qu'hostiles, la rééducation sera longue et poussive. A vous deux, vous risquez d'amocher mon travail, vous par mauvaise foi et elle par vengeance. »  
Gabrielle était à la fois contente que les choses se passent ainsi et mécontente du fait qu'Hojo n'avait pas mis longtemps à saisir son coté pénible. C'est vrai qu'il était peu caché, mais étant orgueilleuse, ça n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle aimait s'entendre dire.  
« En fait, vous devriez aussi vous occuper des soins… enfin, c'est juste une idée » lança t'elle innocemment …  
Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte en disant sèchement

« Je ne suis pas aide soignant. »


End file.
